ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Master Emerald (Classic Sonic's world)
The is an object that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is alternate version of the Master Emerald from another dimension set in the recent past. Like its counterpart, it is a massive gem of immeasurable power guarded by Knuckles the Echidna that is used to keep Angel Island floating in the sky. Description Powers and traits History Games Past ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, the Master Emerald came under threat when the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island. Knuckles encountered the ship's creator and pilot, Dr. Eggman, who convinced the somewhat guidable echidna that Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, both on the doctors tail, were on their way to the island to steal the Master Emerald. As Knuckles went on to confront the duo, the doctor took the opportunity to steal the Master Emerald himself as a power source to re-launch the Death Egg, much to Knuckles' humiliation at realizing he had been tricked. With Knuckles' help, Sonic managed to get on board the Death Egg as it launched and returned to the surface, Master Emerald in hand, and returned it to Angel Island, allowing the island to arise once again. The Master Emerald was soon after nearly stolen by Eggman's robots, but Knuckles was able to prevent that theft. ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, some time after Sonic prevented Dr. Eggman's theft of the Master Emerald, the gem's power over Angel Island got overwritten by the Phantom Ruby when the jewel landed on the island, causing Angel Island to fall into the sea again. Some time later, the Heavy King, the leader of Dr. Eggman's Hard Boiled Heavies, made an attempt to steal the Master Emerald from its altar in Hidden Palace Zone, like his creator had tried before-handed. When Knuckles intervened, the Heavy King used his scepter to absorb the Master Emerald's power and unleash various types of attacks against Knuckles. However, the Heavy King retreated without the Emerald upon being defeated. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' In Sonic Mania Plus, the leader of the Hard Boiled Heavies, the Heavy King, attempted to steal the Master Emerald again from its altar in Hidden Palace Zone. However, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray arrived on the scene during the theft and kept the Master Emerald from being stolen. In response, the Heavy King tried to defeat the heroes using the power of the Master Emerald that he harnessed via his scepter. In the end though, the Heavy King was defeated, prompting him to retreat. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' Around the time of Sonic's return, Knuckles took the Master Emerald from its shrine and began bringing it across Angel Island. His reason for doing so was to find a safer place to keep the gem after so much trouble had begun coming to Angel Island following Sonic and Eggman's arrival. After Knuckles found a place in the jungle for it, he encountered Ray, who was looking for Mighty. However, Knuckles ended up throwing Ray away when he tried touching the Master Emerald. When Knuckles then got occupied with some RhinoBots, Eggman flew by in the Tornado and stole the Master Emerald. Being only able to see the Master Emerald being taken away by the Tornado, Knuckles assumed Sonic was the thief. After Sonic, Tails, Mighty and Ray triumphed over his Chaos Emerald-empowered Metal Sonic, Eggman tried empowering Metal Sonic with the Master Emerald instead. However, both villains were defeated by Knuckles before they could do anything, allowing Knuckles to reclaim the Master Emerald. Gallery Screenshots Games LREEF2-24.png LREEF2-25.png LREEF2-26.png LREEF2-27.png LREEF2-28.png LREEF2-29.png LREEF2-30.png Heavy King flees.png ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' SMA3-1.png SMA3-2.png SMA3-3.png SMA3-4.png SMA3-5.png SMA3-6.png SMA3-10.png SMA3-15.png SMA3-19.png SMA3-31.png SMA5-44.png SMA5-48.png See also *Master Emerald (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game items Category:Fictional gemstones and jewelry